Les Naufragés
by Mana2702
Summary: Jack se retrouve sur une île déserte après le naufrage du navire sur lequel il était. Seulement le sort s'acharne sur lui car bientôt le Comodore Norringthon arrive, il est le deuxième et seul autre survivant de ce naufrage. Comment les deux ennemis vont réussir à affronter cette situation pénible?


_**Ce texte répond au défi 44 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : Après un naufrage/crash, le personnage se retrouve seul sur une île avec la personne qu'il déteste. Comment arrivent-ils à survivre, leur relation évolue-t-elle ? **_

* * *

Jack se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il était sur une île déserte, seul avec les mains enchaînées. Le pirate se leva en criant :

-Oh non pas encore c'est pas vrai !

Il courut dans tous les sens désespéramment, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette situation. Cette fois il n'avait pas été abandonné ici par Barbossa, mais le résultat était le même : il était seul, sans rien, même pas de pistolet avec une balle cette fois. Cette fois le capitaine Jack Sparrow se retrouvait sur une île déserte car son navire s'était éventré contre des rochers marins. Il avait donc fait naufrage, et Jack avait perdu connaissance, sa tête avait été heurtée par quelque chose. Il y avait des débris de navire sur le sable, mais rien de comestible bien évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau. Le pirate commença donc à errer sur le sable fin et se rapprocha de la forêt qui y trônait. Après une hésitation Jack pénétra la végétation dense à la recherche de quoi que ce soit de comestible ou buvable. Il arriva bientôt de l'autre côté de l'île. Le pirate poussa un nouveau soupire, bien que dense cette forêt était minuscule car l'île était petite. Toutefois une forme sur le sable attira son attention. Jack courut voir si ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il constata que non, c'était bel et bien un autre survivant du naufrage. Il retourna le corps qui était face contre terre et eut un mouvement de recule en constant que c'était le commodore Norrington. Le pirate grimaça, c'était bien sa chance, coincé sur une île déserte avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus après Hector Barbossa. L'anglais toussota et ouvrit doucement les yeux :

-Où sommes nous... Sparrow ?

-Nous sommes perdus sur une île, le navire a fait naufrage.

-Je vois... vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a personne d'autre sur cette île ?

-Non, nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

-Seigneur... je suis décidément maudit !

Le commodore se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il regarda autour de lui :

-Avons-nous quelque chose ?

-Non rien du tout, à part quelques planches, cordes et caisses brisées il n'y a rien.

-Je vois... nous trouverons un moyen de survivre. Je suis sûr que des navires seront envoyés à notre recherche.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

James leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction de la forêt. Il examina soigneusement les arbres et les plantes. Il voulait examiner ce qu'ils pourraient manger ou utiliser de quelque manière que ce soit. Il retira sa perruque qui ne ressemblait plus à rien :

-Nous devons nous construire un abri.

-Il nous faudrait du rhum !

-Inutile de penser à ça, il y a plus important à faire pour le moment.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à rassembler tous les débris qui s'étaient échoués sur la plage. Avec ces planches ils pourraient faire du feu. L'abri ils pouvaient le faire avec les branches et les énormes feuilles dans la forêt. Jack soupira :

-D'accord, nous avons une jolie maison et des planches pour un feu. Que faisons-nous à présent ?

-Nous allons trouver à manger.

Ils retournèrent donc pour chercher des fruits. Il y avait des noix de coco et des bananes . Ils rassemblèrent donc un petit stock et retournèrent à l'abri. Le commodore espérait que bientôt des navires viendraient à leur secours, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier maintenant. James savait que le temps serait long, il ne supportait pas ce maudit pirate. Ce serait un miracle si il ne le tuait pas avant qu'on ne les sauve.

* * *

Les deux naufragés étaient sur cette île depuis plus d'une semaine et toujours aucune voile à l'horizon. Norrington veillait à ce que les planches pour le feu restent intactes et bien au sec. Il avait prévu de faire un immense feu quand il verrait un navire à l'horizon. Jack était toujours aussi insupportable, mais il se tenait tranquille. Il n'avait pas encore sombré dans la démence mais l'anglais sentait que ça ne tarderait pas. Il faisait chaud et ils avaient peu d'eau, mais James avait la présence d'esprit de rester à l'ombre durant la journée. Jack se laissa tomber sous l'abri :

-Alors, vous aimez bien la fille Swann n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas Sparrow, nous ne sommes pas amis.

-Elle préfère le jeune Turner et vous ne le supportez pas je parie.

-Taisez vous ou je vous assomme.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel :

-Vous êtes si susceptibles vous les anglais ! Pourquoi n'osez-vous jamais parler de femmes ? C'est pourtant l'une des meilleures choses au monde.

-Vous ne comprenez pas les subtilités de l'amour, vous ne connaissez ça qu'à travers les bras des putains !

-Il ne faut jamais dénigrer les filles de joie !

Le commodore soupira et se détourna :

-Vous êtes irrécupérable.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'être libre sur mon propre bâtiment ! C'est vous qui avez commencé à me traquer sans la moindre raison !

-Je vous ai traqué parce que vous êtes un hors-la-loi.

-Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place !

-Mais pour en revenir à ce dont nous parlions un peu plus tôt, n'avez-vous jamais réellement aimé une femme ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'aimer, l'appel de la mer voilà mon grand amour.

Le commodore hocha la tête, il respectait cette passion. Il ne pouvait retirer à Jack qu'il se démenait pour vivre ses convictions. Finalement ils n'étaient pas si différents au fond, car James était lui-même prêt à tout pour suivre son ambition. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, une légère barbe était apparue sur ses joues et il se sentait sale. James détestait être aussi négligé, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il soupira et partit pour récupérer de quoi manger, il était affamé. Jack le suivit :

-Je suis sûr que t'as déjà couché avec un homme.

-Ah on se tutoie maintenant ? Je n'avais pas souvenir que nous étions amis.

-Nous ne le sommes pas, mais ici nous sommes égaux.

-C'est ce que vous pensez.

-Crois moi l'ami, ici tu n'es rien de plus qu'un homme comme un autre. Tu n'as ni arme, ni fer, ni quoi que ce soit.

-Que c'est dommage.

L'anglais récupéra des fruits et ils retournèrent dans leur cabane de fortune. James le regarda :

-Et vous, vous avez déjà essayé de faire ça avec un homme ?

-Ça m'est arrivé quand j'étais ivre mort apparemment.

James ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il hocha simplement la tête. Il mangea tranquillement de la noix de coco et demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie de devenir pirate ?

-Mon père l'était, je n'ai jamais connu que ça.

-Je vois, vous n'avez jamais été tenté d'entrer dans le droit chemin ?

-Non, c'est trop ennuyeux le droit chemin.

James soupira et regarda sa tenue. Sa veste d'uniforme bleue et blanche n'était plus qu'un chiffon répugnant. Lui qui avait été si élégant en arrivant ici avec son pantalon blanc et la chemise assortie étaient devenus d'une couleur qu'il ne saurait même pas identifier. James soupira et décida de changer ça. Il partit sur la plage et se déshabilla. Il ne garda que son sous-vêtement. Il plongea les autres vêtements dans l'eau et les essora avant de les étendre dans un coin. Ils ne seraient pas vraiment propres mais au moins ils seraient moins sales. Il se lava du mieux qu'il pouvait et retourna sous l'abri. Jack le regarda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as été faire ?

-J'ai été me laver et laver mes vêtements. J'en ai assez d'être aussi crasseux, je suis très à cheval sur mon hygiène d'ordinaire. Ce séjour est un supplice pour moi.

-Il va falloir t'y faire, ici pas de petit bain chaud et moussant pour le commodore.

-C'est sûr que vous ne devez pas bien connaître le principe d'un bain.

Jack se mit à rire et croqua dans une banane :

-Si tu le dis. Alors, tu crois toujours qu'un navire va venir nous chercher ?

-Bien sûr, je suis persuadé qu'ils sont en route en ce moment même.

En réalité James commençait à douter lui aussi, mais il préférait mourir que l'avouer.

* * *

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient coincés ici. James se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait maintenant une barbe et de longs cheveux crasseux. Il détestait ça, il aurait pu tuer pour un bain. Il perdait espoir, il se dit qu'il allait mourir là maintenant. Après tout, il avait déjà pas mal maigri. À côté Jack s'en sortait assez bien, après tout il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire, mis à part que cette fois il n'y avait pas de rhum. Le pirate regarda le commodore :

-Alors, je suis sûr que t'es encore vierge.

-Vous êtes épuisant Sparrow, je croyais vous avoir déjà dit que ma vie privée ne vous regardait pas.

-Donc c'est évident que c'est oui.

-Je ne répondrai certainement pas à une question aussi indiscrète et indécente.

-Décidément ce n'est pas en étant aussi coincé que tu séduiras la donzelle. De toute façon elle est plutôt attiré par le forgeron fils de pirate.

-Ce n'est qu'une attirance passagère, elle se rendra bientôt compte que je suis mieux que lui.

-Tu peux toujours le croire, mais ça ne se fera jamais.

Jack s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. L'anglais regarda le pirate et soupira, il allait devenir fou. Il fallait qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre, le pirate était beaucoup trop égocentrique pour lui. James regarda vers la mer, pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun bateau n'était passé dans les environs depuis un mois qu'ils étaient là ?! Le brun soupira et se leva, il fallait qu'il se retrouve un peu seul. Alors qu'il était en train de marcher sur le sable fin, il aperçut une voile à la limite de l'horizon. James couru alors vers l'abri en criant :

-Un navire ! Il y a un navire à l'horizon !

Jack sauta sur ses pieds :

-C'est sûr ?

-Oui, je vous le dis, ils sont enfin venus à notre secours !

L'anglais rassembla les planches et autres choses utiles pour le feu. Il alla mettre tout ça sur la plage et alluma le feu. Les flammes prirent rapidement, le bois était très sec. James sourit et alla chercher des feuilles dans la forêt pour que la fumée fonce un peu. Jack arriva et le regarda :

-Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

-Bien sûr que ça va marcher, cette fumée va se voir à des miles !

-Espérons le.

-Au fait Sparrow, je voulais vous demander avant qu'on soit secourus.

-Oui quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous tant de ma vie sentimentale ?

-Je ne m'en inquiète pas spécialement, je trouve simplement dommage de perdre son temps avec une femme qui ne vous aimera jamais. L'amour à sens unique ne fera que vous détruire, un conseil : cherchez vous une jeune femme qui saura vous aimer.

-Vous dites ça parce que vous aimez Elizabeth vous aussi ?

-Non, je dis ça parce que je vous trouve déjà coincé, alors si vous ne couchez jamais avec une femme vous n'arriverez jamais à vous décoincer.

-Je crois que ça c'est mon problème. Je ne suis pas coincé, je sais simplement comment je dois me tenir contrairement à vous. Je tiens à garder une dignité et une élégance à toute épreuve.

Le navire fit voile vers eux, apparemment il avait vu leur signal. James sauta de joie et alla même jusqu'à serrer le pirate dans ses bras. Le bonheur de quitter cette île de malheur le faisait s'égarer un peu. Jack se mit à rire :

-Ah non, il faut que je sois ivre mort pour me tourner vers les hommes.

James recula en fronçant les sourcils :

-Je... non ! La joie m'a fait perdre la tête un instant mais ne vous en faites ce n'était que passager.

-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna. Le navire devrait arriver dans quelques heures, voire même le lendemain. James soupira, pour une des rares fois de sa vie il n'arrivait pas à rester patient. Il avait prié si fort pour que ce jour arrive depuis le naufrage.

* * *

Une barque amarra enfin sur le sable fin. James s'approcha, il avait remis sa tenue de commodore. Il regarda les marins :

-Bonjour Messieurs.

-Vous êtes bien le commodore Norrington ?

-Oui c'est moi, et voici mon prisonnier Jack Sparrow.

-Nous sommes à votre recherche depuis plus d'un mois, nous avons appris que votre navire n'était jamais arrivé à destination. Il a été très dur de vous trouver, heureusement que vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de faire ce feu pour qu'on vous repère. Vous nous avez vus de loin non ?

-Oui, je vous ai vus quand vous étiez à l'horizon.

-Montez, nous vous emmenons à bord.

Les deux naufragés montèrent donc dans la barque et partirent en direction du bateau. James était très heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre un bain, se raser et mettre des vêtements propres. Il avait aussi hâte de pouvoir prendre un vrai repas. L'anglais demanda :

-Alors, sommes-nous loin d'une île habitée quelconque ?

-Non, nous ne sommes qu'à une journée.

-D'accord, parfait alors.

-Bien sûr vous aurez votre propre cabine capitaine. Votre prisonnier sera mit au cachot bien entendu.

-Bien... mais traitez le bien tout de même.

-A vos ordres.

La barque arriva enfin sur le bateau. Il alla dans sa cabine, il y avait une baignoire qui l'attendait. Il sourit et se déshabilla. Après ça il y plongea et soupira d'aise. Une fois propre il sortit et enfila la tenue flambant neuve qu'on lui avait préparé. Il se rasa, mit sa perruque, son tricorne et descendit dans les cachots. Jack était assis au fond de la cellule, les mains entre les jambes, et attendait. James le regarda :

-Ils vous ont bien traité ?

-Oui, j'ai été amené là tranquillement, et comme tu le vois j'ai à manger.

Jack pointa une assiette devant lui, elle contenait du pain, de la viande, des pommes de terre et du raisin. Il y avait aussi un verre d'eau à côté, mais le pirate n'avait touché à rien pour le moment. James hocha la tête :

-Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

-Je rêve ou t'es en train de t'attendrir cher Commodore ?

-J'ai été obligé de vivre seul avec vous pendant un peu plus d'un mois avec le strict minimum. Je ne peux plus vous traiter comme un simple hors-la-loi. À présent je vous connaît un peu mieux, vous avez réveillé mon respect, dans un sens.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, vous vous battez pour ce que vous voulez, je respecte les gens qui ont des convictions et qui s'y tiennent.

-C'est gentil mais le résultat sera le même : tu veux me voir pendu haut et court.

-Vous pouvez éviter la potence si vous vous rangez du côté de la couronne.

-Vous voulez que je devienne un... je connais même pas le mot. Mais vous voulez que je sois tenu en laisse par Sa Majesté ? Je veux aller où je veux quand je veux, sans limite ni contrainte.

-Dans ce cas je ne pourrais rien pour vous.

-Tant pis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je serais conduit à la potence. Chaque fois je m'en suis sorti.

-J'espère pour vous que cette fois ne fera pas exception alors.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et James partit des cachots. Le commodore avait faim et il était fatigué, il ne tarderait plus trop hors de son lit.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en ville où le pirate pourrait être jugé. James n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée, mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Il se remit donc au travail, il fallait qu'il planifie son retour à Port-Royal. L'anglais avait envie de revoir Elizabeth, même si il savait que Jack avait raison à propos d'elle. Jamais la jeune femme ne l'aimerait, il le savait, mais jusque-là il avait toujours eu espoir. À présent il savait que c'était peine perdue. James était là pendant le procès de Jack. Il restait impartiale et faisait son devoir, être pirate restait un crime.

* * *

Jack fut évidemment condamné à être pendu, après tout en plus d'être un pirate toutes ses évasions n'avaient pas fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Le pirate fut donc emmené sur la place public où la potence était montée. Le brun n'avait pas trouvé de plan cette fois, pas de porte de sortie. Il était donc face à son funeste destin, il n'avait plus d'autre choix à présent. Le bourreau passa la corde autour de son cou et le pirate grimaça :

-Attention à mes cheveux.

Jack inspira, il allait mourir cette fois. Alors que le bourreau ouvrait la trappe, une hache sortie de nulle part coupa net la corde. Jack s'écrasa par terre, et fut légèrement sonné. Il se releva tant bien que mal, après tout il était pieds et poings liés. Il vit alors James qui arrivait épée à la main. Il commençait à repousser les militaires qui essayaient de venir le chercher. James agrippa Jack par l'épaule et l'aida à se relever :

-Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir sauvé la vie !

D'un coup d'épée il coupa les liens autour des poignets et des chevilles du pirate. Il lança tout en contrant deux attaques :

-J'ai une épée à la ceinture, prenez la et défendez vous du mieux que vous pouvez.

-Vous avez un autre plan ?

-Oui, des chevaux nous attendent et là...

Un boulet de canon arriva sur la place, forçant les gens à s'enfuir. James eut un sourire en coin :

-J'ai eu un arrangement avec d'autres pirates, si ils faisaient ça ils avaient la vie sauve.

-Le commodore devient lui-même un hors-la-loi, très très intéressant !

Ils repoussèrent les militaires et James tira le pirate par la main,courant vers la sortie de la ville. Ils sautèrent sur la selle des montures et partirent au triple galop. Jack demanda en restant tant bien que mal sur son cheval :

-On va où au juste ?

-Ne vous en faites pas j'ai tout prévu.

James bifurqua du chemin principal et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grotte. James sauta à bas de sa monture et lança :

-Faites comme moi.

Jack l'imita sans trop savoir ce qui allait suivre. L'anglais donna une tape sur la croupe des deux chevaux qui repartirent au galop en sens inverse. James se tourna vers Jack :

-Allons-y avant qu'ils nous rattrape.

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, qui en réalité était une crique. Ils y trouvèrent une barque qui les attendait tranquillement. Les deux hommes embarquèrent et quittèrent cette cachette. James rama jusqu'à un navire qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Une fois sur le pont le pirate regarda le commodore en riant :

-Vous aviez vraiment tout prévu apparemment.

-Oui je l'avais bien dit.

Les marins présents lancèrent le navire sur les flots, le vent s'était levé et ils avaient déployé toutes les voiles. Jack regarda James en plissant les yeux :

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui m'était arrivé dernièrement et vous aviez raison à bien des égards. Je n'aurai jamais Elizabeth et je n'ai plus envie de l'attendre. Quand nous avons été secourus je n'espérais qu'une chose : la revoir. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une chimère. En réalité je n'ai plus envie de me voiler la face. Il semblerait que ce séjour sur une île déserte avec un pirate ait été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux, de me rendre compte que je ne supportais plus mon existence déjà toute tracée. Oh et ça aussi, merci c'est grâce à vous.

James se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Jack avant de se reculer et de s'éloigner. Jack écarquilla les yeux, c'était pour le moins inattendu. Il eut un sourire en coin et regarda l'anglais donner des directives pour fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Jack s'approcha de l'ancien commodore :

-En quel honneur était ce baiser ?

-Vous aviez raison, je n'ai jamais connu ni homme ni femme. J'ai été plus proche de vous pendant notre naufrage que de qui que ce soit pendant toute ma vie. Vous m'avez fait comprendre beaucoup de choses et je vous en remercie sincèrement. À cause de tout cela je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'on vous pende, vous êtes un esprit et un homme libre, vous devez le rester. Et à défaut de me marier ou d'avoir une quelconque relation, je me suis dit qu'au moins ainsi j'aurais embrassé quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Le pirate éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de James :

-T'inquiète l'ami, je vais te faire découvrir ce que c'est que la vraie vie à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Un jeune marin apporta une bouteille de rhum :

-Voilà pour vous capitaine, il y en a pleins d'autres dans la cabine.

-Parfait, merci mon garçon.

Jack but une grande rasade de la boisson et sourit en tendant la bouteille à son ancien ennemi :

-On va commencer par ça.

James attrapa la bouteille et bu lui aussi une grande lampée de rhum. Après ça les deux hommes allèrent dans la cabine du capintaine pour discuter... ou autre chose, ça seuls eux le savaient car ce séjour sur l'île déserte avait définitivement changé leur relation.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
